


Bestride in Brisk Cadence

by Ashtree11



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, Ghosts, Knights - Freeform, Princesses, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashtree11/pseuds/Ashtree11
Summary: A night at a ball goes horribly wrong as a mysterious specter appears and whisks away the beloved knight of Princess Chandra. Riddled with distraught and frustration at the lack of any action of getting her back, Chandra sets out on her own after the spectre expecting to have to fight for her stolen lover. But the spectre places before the princess a different challenge, one that is equally life threatening as a duel.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Bestride in Brisk Cadence

**Author's Note:**

> aaayyy!! First story of the new year. So based on the summary, it's obvious that while it involves a knight and a princess, it's not the same characters from my other story Never Fret None. I was thinking about making this a continuation with those characters but the introduction of supernatural beings and magic felt like it doesn't belong in that story so here's a new world.  
> Any comments and critique are welcome cuz I still have a lot to learn

The screams of that night still rang in Princess Chandra’s ears. Not even the thundering gallop of her horse could drown them out. On any other day, a ride would serve as her ideal distraction from her worries, but now it gave way to too much idleness. Her mind was left to wander, left to recall vividly how a mysterious spectre ravaged the ballroom during what was supposed to be another obligatory gathering of officials and visiting nobles.

She recalled the final moments of blissful unawareness of what was to come, waltzing the night away as she was passed from partner to partner. She had lost count of how many she had danced with, but it was by the midpoint of the ball that she was finally rescued. Her hand was numb to the sensation of holding satin or silk gloved hands and so when another grasped her hand and led her into another dance, she thought nothing of it. For the first second at least.

“You must be having quite a boring night, my princess. Your mind is in another world,” a warm, familiar voice jested with her.

Her eyes snapped up and she was met with Lady Aida, her protector, her most favored knight and adored companion. The knight had foregone her usual heavy armor for the occasion in favor of padded and leather armor with a midnight blue coat to cover it; much better suited for dancing.

Smiling no longer felt trivial to Chandra as her lips upturned into one of relief then genuine joy as easily as breathing. “I never thought I’d see the day where you would willingly lead a waltz, Aida,” the princess teased.

Aida gave an exaggerated sigh as she led Chandra into a spin. “For you, darling, I will endure a simple waltz or two.”

“How about three?” Chandra proposed. “I’ve been successful in avoiding Lord Welden thus far and I’m afraid of my luck running out.”

“You needn’t ask twice, my princess. Though, you must tell me your secret in how you can get through an entire night like this. Last I checked you abhor this style of dance.”

“Practicing a neutral, pleasant expression to feign interest in one-sided conversations while leaving you free to have many thoughts to distract you,” Chandra answered honestly. “However, there are exceptions to this method. Such as a beautiful knight coming in to stave off other overbearing dance partners.”

Aida rolled her eyes and smirked. “Charmer.”

“Naturally.”

If only they had chosen to retire after the second dance. Perhaps they would’ve been fortunate enough to escape what came next. Windows shattered at the sound of shrill scream, green mist filled the room, and a spectre rose from the floor.

Tears brimmed her eyes as she remembered how her protector, her beloved, shielded her from a blast of magic meant for her and fell limp with a cry in the princess’s arms. Of course, the cry was soft. Even in the face of defeat the knight wouldn’t show weakness, wouldn’t allow the princess to hear just how hurt she truly was. The spectre came upon them then and stared down at the unconscious knight then at the shaking princess who, despite her apparent terror, cradled her close and returned the gaze with a defiant glare of her own. Though the creature was faceless, the princess could swear that it smirked, as if suddenly alight with an idea. Before she could even think, the creature swept the knight into its wispy arms and spirited the knight away. Left in its wake were faint green tendrils and a ballroom full of frightened guests gaping after it.

The king and queen immediately called for an emergency council meeting to determine the origins of such a being. Meanwhile the guests immediately turned to gossip. Some called the spectre a vengeful spirit of kings long since passed, other called it a curse upon the royal family. In regards to the brave knight who protected the princess, they unanimously declared her lost.

“Shame on you all,” she reprimanded them. “Lady Aida is the strongest knight to ever serve my family. What’s more, she protected  _ me _ , your princess. You will do well to refrain from dishonoring her actions in such a trivial manner, especially in my presence.” The nobles uttered their apologies, but they fell on deaf ears as the princess turned away and rushed towards the meeting room. She understood gossip to be a means of coping with the turn of events, but it was no less infuriating to witness the lack of concern or action.

Without preamble, she burst through the double doors, drawing the eyes of her parents and their ring of advisors.

“Chandra,” her father began, his voice low with a readied warning.

“We are sending men to retrieve Ai— Lady Aida, correct?” she said.

He hung his head with a sigh while the Queen at his right hand gave her a sympathetic frown. “She was very courageous tonight. Her sacrifice will not go unnoticed.”

Rage seethed through every pore, her vision filling with red. “She is not  _ dead _ , Father. How could you say such a thing? You know better than anyone that Lady Aida will move mountains to remain at my side before she could even think of passing on from this world.”

“Be as it may, Chandra, no one is invulnerable. I know how much she means to you, however she performed her duties as a knight in protecting you from that demon. And if she is a true knight, then she would see this death as an honorable one.”

“But, Father—”

“And until we learn more about this spectre, we will not make any drastic moves to attack, rather our forces must be formed to defend in case the spectre chooses to return,” he continued. “I am sorry, Chandra, but we must be cautious. You are still young, and you have yet to learn that there are some lives that cannot be held above our own people’s safety.”

She blinked, anger momentarily forgotten as anguish and betrayal settled in her stomach. Already tears were threatening to fall, but she knew better than to cry in front of the council. She wanted to shout at him, to challenge whether he would say such things so easily if it was his wife whom the spectre took, or even herself. 

Again, that would be unbecoming of a princess.

Her mother stood from her chair and made to go to her in comfort. She didn’t want it. With a stiff curtsy, she left the room and retreated upstairs to her bedroom.

She paced about. Her ball gown laid over the floor practically in pieces from her haste to rid herself of the stifling layers. She thoughts whirled with worry. Her thumbnail disappeared between her front teeth. The nerves ate away at her, but she knew what it was she had to do. It’s what Aida would do if their roles were reversed.

A determined growl bubbled in her throat as she rifled through her wardrobe for her riding clothes. It was stupid, it was impulsive, it was completely selfish and emotion driven. Everything that a future ruler cannot be. But there in her bedroom with her most precious person gone, she was no longer the princess. She was simply Chandra, a girl whose heart was ripped from her chest as her lover was taken away and no one else believed her to be alive.

There was something in the way that the spectre regarded her and her knight as well. The most vivid was the faceless smirk that appeared in it before it took Aida. However there was something else: a challenge. 

_ Take her back if you can _ , a whisper sang in her ear.

And she will.

She laced on her boots, fastened on her cloak, and snuck away towards the stables. Aside from the one or two servants, no one tried to stop her one-minded trek, though they did inquire what she was up to. Seeing the princess in her riding outfit right after the chaos would indeed raise questions, but she ignored them, offering only a dismissive wave of her hand as she hitched her horse and rode out of the castle gates.

And there she was, riding at full gallop towards gods knows what.  _ Wait for me, Aida _ , she pleaded. 

A dagger hung from her belt. Despite Aida’s best efforts in teaching her how to wield it, it might as well be a decorative piece than a weapon. Still, having it with her provided a semblance of comfort. 

She rode and rode, far beyond the kingdom walls and towards the dark forest paved with trade routes. Call it instinct or a blind guess, Chandra would bet her own crown that the spectre was hiding within the shadowy glades. As she came upon one of the dirt paths, she slowed her horse to a trot. The further she traveled, the thicker the woods became. She had forgone a torch in her rush to sneak away and was forced to rely on the moonlight to guide her. She squinted through the darkness, unsure of what she was looking for, unhelped by how distracted she was with her hammering heartbeat and ever active imagination of what state she’ll find Aida in.

Eventually, a taunting whisper carried by the wind pulled her frazzled attention. She pulled the reins in the direction of the voice. She let out a gasp when she felt them breaking through the treeline. Before her stood a large frozen lake. She stared at it in equal parts awe and confusion. It was the middle of autumn, nowhere near cold enough to snow let alone freeze a lake over.

Her awe vanished when she saw what was waiting for her at the center of it. The spectre levitated above the frozen surface, though this time it seemed to be wearing a veil over its face, a long flowing dress, and a cascade of long dark hair falling down over one shoulder. Beside it was Aida, armor missing and laying on her side on the ice with wisping green ropes around her wrists and legs. Chandra was relieved to see that she was at least alive, though her knight was shivering and she could just make out puffs of air that exhaled into the enchanted winter air. 

At that, anger was quick to overtake that relief.

She dismounted her horse, never taking her eyes off the spectre as if she feared it would disappear as soon as she did. With careful steps and occasional slips, Chandra walked across the ice until the spectre loomed over her. Like Aida, Chandra’s exhales were visible and the chill edged its way into her bones.

“You came,” the spectre said. It still had no face, yet it spoke with an echo that was as cold as the lake below them.

“I came,” Chandra affirmed. She couldn’t help how her gaze immediately went to Aida’s shivering form. Every part of her screamed at her to go to her, to embrace her and warm her up. “Now release her.”

The spectre chuckled, sending a visceral shiver down her spine. “I won’t make it that easy for you, young princess. I watched this woman shield you from my magic without a second’s thought.” The spectre tilted its head. “Why is that?”

Once more, Chandra looked at her love. The tears fell freely this time as the answer came so easily for this wasn’t the first time Aida had thrown herself in the throws of danger for her sake. “Because she puts me first even though I tell her not to. No matter how many times I ask her to live for not just me but for herself as well, she loves me too much to shirk her desire to see me safe.”

“Hmm...” The spectre grew quiet. It drifted off, circling the princess and the unconscious knight. It didn’t say anything, only observing.

Aida shuddered again, and this time Chandra couldn’t stand it any longer. She ripped off her cloak and hefted the knight up to wrap it around her. Once the cloak was properly secured, the princess pulled Aida onto her lap and hugged her as tightly as she could muster, praying that she was providing enough warmth. When she felt Aida burrow closer into her, she felt another part of her heart break.

“I’m so sorry, Aida,” she whimpered into the knight’s exposed neck. “I’m so sorry.” She wasn’t sure what she was apologizing for exactly. Perhaps she blaming her status as the princess for putting Aida in harm’s way. It certainly wouldn’t be the first time Chandra has done so.

“A knight devoted to her princess,” the spectre mused. “And have you ever done the same for her, I wonder.”

Chandra said nothing. She only held Aida tighter with her eyes squeezed shut. A childish part of her hoped that this was all simply a nightmare and she would soon wake up to Aida playing with her hair as sunrise filtered through her curtains just before the knight would have to sneak away as usual. But of course, the presence of the spectre was ever-looming, and the unnatural cold of Aida chained her in reality.

“No. I haven’t,” she answered. She raised her head from Aida’s neck to give the spectre the same look of defiance she wore at the time of the attack. “But regardless of what I haven’t done, I will not leave this forest without her.”

“Then prove it,” it challenged. With a wave of its hand, Aida was torn from her embrace once more. Her body slid across the ice before stopping a great deal distance away from them. Instinctively, Chandra reached for her, but her hand was caught in the even colder grip of the spectre. In the same smooth motion, the spectre pulled her upward and into a readied dance position with its arm at her waist and her own free hand habitually holding onto its shoulder. “Bestride in brisk cadence, princess, and you both shall go free.”

Chandra’s heart leapt to her throat. What did it mean by that?

Before she could question it further, the spectre moved and an ethereal melody filled the frozen lake. Like the spectre’s own voice, the disembodied singer was airy, not quite as cold but still just as haunting. The spectre guided their steps at a faster tempo than what she was used to dancing to and she could just barely keep up. She felt as though she was being dragged along, like a puppet limply and jerkily following its strings.

She misstepped. And she quickly learned what the spectre meant by ‘surviving.’

For a dizzying second, air rushed from the princess’s lungs like it was being squeezed from her. Then, as quick as it came, she was upright and breathing regularly again. Only this time, she felt particularly fatigued.

In her confusion, the music escalated and the spectre guided her into a spin, causing her to misstep once more. 

More air was stolen and her legs grew heavy. She looked up at her dance partner and felt her stomach drop. The spectre was growing more corporeal. Its grip was firmer, and there was a trace of a face hidden beneath its veil.

For a horrifying beat of the ghostly drums accompanying its singer, the princess wanted to run. For the first time, she felt utterly and completely in over her head. 

“You will die here, young princess,” the spectre gloated. “Perhaps you came as an act of altruism or an act of love. But I know your kind. A head heavy with a crown becomes light when so full of arrogance and pride.”

Chandra tried to deny it and the spectre lead them into an abrupt spin, worsening her dizziness to even speak.

“Don’t deny it,” it hissed.

And so she didn’t... She let its words sink into her soul. She was to die here, die as the foolish princess who thought she could rescue her knight from a supernatural being. Though it was an act made out of genuine love and heart wrenching concern for her lover, Chandra knew she wanted to prove that she is capable of saving Aida as the knight had done for her for years. But as she watched her life feed the spectre, hope fell away along with it.

The spectre continued the dance, clearly enjoying itself and reveling in its inevitable victory. It spun the princess outward, their hands will interlaced between them while its free arm was outstretched in a dramatic flourish that reminded Chandra of the many pompous lords she danced with just earlier that evening.

The princess made to turn the lead of the dance into her favor, set a new pace under her terms. But the spectre proved too strong as it kept its pace without a single hiccup. Chandra was near hunched over from exhaustion. Sweat covered her brow despite the frigid temperature and her muscles burned all over. Yet, with what little energy she had her eyes still found Aida. The knight was regaining consciousness, blinking blearily at the scene before her. 

“Chandra?” Aida croaked out. Though the princess couldn’t hear her over the music flooding her senses, she could see the way her lips shaped her name.

No. She couldn’t let their story end here. Not like this.

Vigor ignited within her as she was spun back into the spectre’s arms. She wasn’t going to fight against this spectre. She was going to beat it at its own game.

Chandra drew a deep breath, filling her lungs with what has been stolen. A deep exhale and she let the music envelop her fully. The heavy beat of the drums carried her steps and at the call of the haunting vocalist, she swayed her body towards its ebb and flow of notes. She could the spectre losing its controlling grip at the start of the chorus, and she took advantage of it to spin herself out of the spectre’s hold. Her arms raised themselves with her own flourish before she made deliberate steps, toes pointed, towards the bewildered spectre. Instead of taking its hands, she pressed her hand against the spectre’s semi-corporeal chest and guided it backwards two steps before shoving away and into a series of twirls. Though she didn’t have a skirt to complete the effect, she went through with its execution and transitioned into a solo dance of her own. It was a style she was rarely allowed to indulge in, but it was one she practiced in earnest in the midst of ballroom dance lessons.

Her life force renewed with every lift of her arms bent at the elbows, roll of her shoulders, quick turn of her head, and kick of her leg perfectly timed to the music. The icy floor was hardly a hinderance, feeling solid underfoot as she danced. There was a moment when she swiped her foot in a long arc against the frosted lake, sending a stream of flurried ice in her wake and she shot the spectre a challenging stare.

And so, the spectre mirrored her movements. No longer was this a dominating waltz, but a battling ballet to see who could outshine the other. The two of them danced in circles, never losing sight of the other no matter how complex their movements became.

She could feel the song beginning to reach its crescendo, nearing its end. She had no idea what winning this dance was supposed to look like but she wasn’t going to allow this spectre any room for satisfaction.

She executed a leap knowing that the spectre would do the same. Once it landed the jump, she grasped its hand in the same fashion it took hers at the start and led them into another waltz, only this time she was leading. The dance may have looked traditional on the surface, but the energies had shifted. It was Chandra’s dance now, and the spectre, no matter how hard it tried to regain control, could only follow the princess’s steps as she still carried on with her personalized style, switching between the waltz and short flares of ballet faster than the spectre could keep up.

“No,” the spectre breathed as they both could feel the song slowing. “You can’t.”

The singer drew out a long note.

“Yes I can,” Chandra growled.

The princess dipped the spectre as the song reached its final notes and, with soft wail, the spectre dispersed into green mist in her arms.

Chandra’s chest heaved with deep breaths. It wasn’t necessary by any means, but she curtsied to the now defeated spectre and watched as it swirled and drifted into the night. She wiped the sweat from her brow, craning her head skyward with her eyes fluttering closed as her body became light with utter relief.  _ No more dancing for a while _ , she joked to herself.

“C-Chandra,” Aida’s call reached her ears.

With a small gasp, she snapped to attention and rushed to her beloved’s side. Like the spectre, the ropes that had bound her were gone.

“Oh, Aida, are you all right?” she cried. She tugged the cloak tighter around the knight as she spoke. “Are you hurt?”

“C-cold,” the knight chattered. “W-where are w-we? A-are  _ you _ h-hurt?”

Chandra shushed her, stroking her cheeks and brushing away stray fringes of hair. “I’m just fine—shaken, but unharmed. But we will tend to you first, you need to warm up or you’ll catch illness. Can you stand?”

A crease formed between Aida’s brows as she strained to move her legs. She could manage a subtle twitch but nothing else.

She expected as much. “It’s alright, love,” she gently reassured before Aida could further strain herself. “Give me a moment.” She ignored the fact that she had just performed a rigorous dance, hooked an arm beneath the knight’s knees, the other around her torso, and lifted.

Aida let out a yelp of surprise. The princess couldn’t help but giggle at as she made her way off the frozen lake and towards her waiting horse. “I haven’t heard you make that sound in a while, darling.” 

“Don’t go expecting more from me,” Aida groused through her apparent embarrassment. “Since when did you get so strong?”

“You’re much lighter without your armor. You’re not out of it enough for me to show you.”

Aida gave a weak chuckle and kissed the princess soundly on the lips. “Thank you, my princess, for coming for me. If I wasn’t incapacitated at the moment and if I hadn’t watched you dance so beautifully just then, I would reprimand you for putting yourself in danger for my sake.”

Chandra snickered and brushed their noses together. “Of course, darling, but I’m afraid my parents will have first honors. Still, now you know how I feel every time you do the same.”

**Author's Note:**

> update: I'm @ashtree111 on twitter where I gush about fe3h and other good gay content


End file.
